Zhcted
Zhcted is the one of five major kingdoms in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This kingdom also a home to the legendary Black Dragon King and seven renowned Vanadis as it's protectors. Overview Zhcted_Insignia.jpg|Zhcted's insginia Zhcted-Flag-AN-Ep08.png|Zhcted's Flag Zhcted is one of the largest and strongest kingdom in the light novel's version of Europe. The country's strength comes from its formidable military power, lead by the seven legendary Vanadis, female warriors who wielding the power of the Dragonic Tools. Their original role is to protect and fight for the mysterious Black Dragon King, who united the tribes of Zhcted into the country that is known today. In present times however, these Vanadis act as governors and generals of their own respective territories. It has been 300 years since the Black Dragon King declared himself ruler of the land. The country's national flag is the Zirnitra (lit. "Black Dragon Flag"), which is designed with the image of a black dragon, adorned with seven swords (representing the Vanadis). Depending on the location, each territory has its own climate and environment, such as Olmutz, which is often snowy all the time. Since winter is much colder and longer than in Brune, the people of Zhcted celebrate the so-called "Solar Festival (Maslenitsa)" which is held once spring comes around after winter. Also, they believe that Dragons are the ultimate mysterious beings in the kingdom and thus are worshiped. The country even has a law against killing the black dragons, which are related to the Zhcted's Founding King, aside from their extreme rarity. History The Legends of the Black Dragon King and Vanadis Zhcted's legends began from a chaotic times where conflicts plagued the entire continent. In these turbulent times, the war was so devastating that took it's toll, famine and depression were prevalent and the people became the victims of the prolonged outbreak of wars. A mysterious knight appeared and claimed himself as a incarnation of the Black Dragon, who promised a great victory and prosperity for those who fight along side with him to end the war's outbreak. His declaration however was largely ignored by nobility and aristocrats across all kingdoms who believed him to be a fraud. However, certain seven tribes instead allied themselves to the knight as they believed he would be unlikely savior of the continent. To prove their loyalty to him, each tribe elders sent their daughters, who were also trained in martial arts during their youth, as the knight's concubines. Impressed over their beauty and bravery, the knight then presented each of these princesses their own Viralt (Dragonic Weapon), a sacred weapon rumored to be possessed with the power of the dragons and their materials were even made from dragons. With that has done, the knight would promoted his brave concubines as the Vanadis, a group of powerful Valkyrie whose role to protect the knight from any danger while fight for his reputation across the land. With the Vanadis and the seven tribes as his primary support, the knight led his army to the Great War and emerged victorious just as he had promised. This victory would later established a proud Kingdom of Zhcted. After the kingdom's establishment, the knight, now proclaimed himself as Zhcted's first king, separated his seven territories to his beautiful Vanadis and elected them as these territories prime protectors, with each govern a territory. In order to control the Vanadis authority powers, he declared himself that only the Zhcted king ruled over Vanadis and they will fight for him to maintain the kingdom's long-living prosperity. With this, the Kingdom of Zhcted would rule for three centuries to come and it's legends became the renowned lore for generations. Subjugation of Brest In another century ago, Zhcted also fought against Horse Rider's tribe for Brest which resulted Zhcted's victory by subjugating the tribe in battle. As the result, Brest was annexed under Zhcted's control. The kingdom also gave the Horse Riders a pastoral land for their agriculture, and charged them to pay a certain amount of sheep and silks annually as a tax. Olga was noted as the only Vanadis that originally come from Horse Rider's tribe in current story. Plot Feud with Brune For over 20 years, Brune and Zhcted have fought each other for dominance. Their recent conflict was due to a flooding river that caused by a heavy rain. As the result, flood victims instead blaming each kingdoms for their "inefficiency". Despite both kingdoms petitions to solve the problem, rumors about the flood control's flaw has brought hostility to both kingdoms and finally resulting an imminent war.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 1 Brune's crisis began when King Faron diagnosed a strange illness that crippled his health, causing Brune suffered it's civil turbulence. To make matter worse, infamous Brune's dukes, Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Benzer Ganelon were feuding for domination after Faron, but nobody stood up against them due to their notorious reputation. In order to secure Brune's fragile stability, Prince Regnas became Faron's heir and the crown dispute between Thenardier and Ganelon was temporarily suppressed. Besides Zhcted, other kingdoms also saw Brune's turbulence as their opportunity to invade Brune. Ally with Brune Prior the end of Brune Civil War, Brune and Zhcted exchanged the pacts after the victory of Silver Meteor Army on Mereville and Zhcted gained financial and Agnes as reward. Tigre was served on Zhcted as Guest General and later King Viktor deploys Tigre to Asvarre on a secret mission without informing Brune and the pact about Tigre on three years on Zhcted was abolished as compensation. Due to Tigre's relationship with Vanadis, Brune become Zhcted's official Ally by entrusting two Vanadis, Eleonora Viltaria and Valentina Glinka Estes to assist Tigre in order to repel Sachstein Invasion from Brune. Zhcted Civil War As soon as Brune's peace returns however, Zhcted is fallen into chaos when King Viktor passed away due to his illness. Prominent Figure Current Figures *Tigrevurmud Vorn (King of Zhcted) **Valery (Son of Ruslan and possible Heir for the Crown) **Alisa Shevarin (Daughter of Eugene and possible Heiress for the Crown) *Eleonora Viltaria (Vanadis of Leitmeritz) **Limlisha (Leitmeritz Vanadis Guardsman, later temporary Vanadis of Legnica) **Rurick (Leitmeritz Archer General) *Ludmila Lourie (Vanadis of Olmutz) *Sofya Obertas (Vanadis of Polesia) *Elizaveta Fomina (Vanadis of Lebus) **Naum (Commander of Lebus Army) **Lazarl (Minister of Lebus) *Valentina Glinka Estes (Vanadis of Osterode) *Olga Tamm (Vanadis of Brest) *Pierre Badouin (Prime Minister) *Regin Estelle Loire Bastien do Charles (Queen of Zhcted/Brune) Former Figures *Viktor Arthur Volk Estes Tur Zhcted (King of Zhcted) *Orgelt Kazakov (Earl of Polus) *Alexandra Alshavin (Vanadis of Legnica) *Ilda Kurtis (Duke of Bydgauche) *Figneria Alshavin (Vanadis of Legnica) *Aram (Captain of Leitmeritz Army) *Eugene Shevarin (Earl of Pardu and Mentor of Vanadis) *Miron (Chamberlain) *Ruslan (Former Prince of Zhcted) Other Figures *Titta (Maid of Earl Tigrevurmud Vorn) Crown and Aristocracy Crown *(*) Eugene was originally declared as the next successor under King Viktor's original decree despite his humble origins. Although this declaration was officially announced during the Sun Festival, it is later revoked when Ruslan resurfaces to Silesia after his recovery from his "illness", only to suffer his returning disease again. Ruslan however abdicate his position to Tigre before coronation, making Tigre effectively becoming next King of Zhcted. Aristocrats *Characters in bold are the current lords of their respective territories. *Characters in italic are the former lords of their respective territories, they are either deceased or have resigned. Vanadis Primary as the protectors of the proud kingdom, are in rank next only to the King of Zhcted and with their Viralt (Dragonic Weapon) are a match for a thousand soldiers. Current Former Neighboring Kingdom Trivia *According to the author, Zhcted is based on Russia,or to be more specific, a combination of all Slavic culture region which the territory was similar to before disassemble of Soviet Union. http://theinterviews.jp/mfj_tsukasakawaguchi/5269054 *Throughout the novel story, Zhcted was the only kingdom that survived the chaos within the continent until Viktor's illness, as well Valentina's plot to be Zhcted's new ruler through conspiracies. *Throughout the story, the Vanadis trusted Tigre as their mediator despite King Viktor doesn't know about it because of their trust towards Tigre. *Zchted's primary Navy Unit are mainly stationed at Lebus and Legnica due to their direct access to Brune, Sachstein and Asvarre through Olsina Sea, making both Lebus and Legnica serve as a Main headquarters for Navy. *Unlike Brune who possess Heirloom that resembles power of Brune which is Durandal. On Zhcted there are no Heirloom yet and if the Black Bow was turned out to be the Heirloom of Zhcted after full revelation then Tigre will be officially selected as the Heir of Zhcted Throne. Reference Navigation Category:Kingdom Category:Location Category:Zhcted